We have a children!
by Near Uchiha
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke punya anak,bagaimana bisa! RnR please


Hay2 all ketemu lg dgn saya,,kayanya ini adalah FFn tergila dan gak nyambung dr saya hehehehe just enjoy it if you don't like just don't read it!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu

Rated : M

Warning : YAOI,GJ,OOC,Lime,Lemon,dll.

Enjoy it ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~ WE A HAVE CHILDREN!~~~~~~~~~

Dibawah indahnya sinar bulan malam ini,sepasang mata sapphire sedang melihat seseorang yang membuatnya mabuk akan cinta yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang membuat ramen makanan kesukaan si sapphire atau yang akrab di panggil Naruto.

"Ini dia sudah jadi" kata Sasuke ceria dan memberikan ramen nya pada Naruto.

"Wah…..masakan Teme ku pasti enak,Itadakimasu!" seru Naruto dan melahap ramen nya dengan semangat.

"Terserah apa katamu dobe! Kalau begitu aku ambilkan minum dulu ya." Kata Sasuke dan segera menggambil minum dan saat dia berbalik mata nya terbelalak kaget saat melihat ramen Naruto sudah habis dimakan. "Hah…..sudah habis lagi!" tatap Sasuke heran pada Naruto.

"Mana minum nya teme?" Tanya Naruto dan lawan bicara nya hanya diam saja. "TEME!" seru Naruto.

"Akh…..i…ini…." kata Sasuke terbata-bata setelah bangun dari lamunan dan rasa kagetnya. 'Nafsu makan nya sama saja seperti Choji' batin Sasuke berkata. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke itu sudah menikah dan sekarang Naruto telah menjadi hokage yang hebat dan di dampingi Sasuke seorang dokter yang pintar. Warga Konoha pun yang pertamanya tidak senang dengan hubungan antara mereka berdua akhirnya lama kelamaan bisa terbiasa dengan hubungan mereka.

"Ano Sasuke"

"Hn apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Be…begini aku i…ingin sekali mempunyai ke…keturunan jadi ba…bagaimana ka…." Kata Naruto pun langsung di potong oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau ingin mencari wanita lain dan membuat anak agar kau bisa mempunyai keturunan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dan raut wajah yang marah.

"Bu..bukan begitu teme,dengarkan dulu! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu sebab aku sudah cinta mati padamu" kata Naruto dan membelai pipi Sasuke "Jadi maukah kau melakukan ideku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ide apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang cemas sebab jika Naruto sudah mengeluarkan suatu ide pasti ide itu sangat gila.

"Begini aku ingin mempunyai keturunan agar dia bisa melanjutkan ku menjadi hokage yang hebat jadi bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu' malam ini." Ketus Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai sel telur seperti wanita jadi bagaimana aku bisa hamil dan mempunyai anak?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hehehehe tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan nya" dan segera Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari saku celana nya dan yang ada di dalam botol itu adalah sebuah sel telur.

"Ah….Naruto kau gila! Kau dapat dari mana sel telur itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sangat sangat heran melihat Naruto membawa sel telur tentu saja Sasuke bisa tau itu sel telur sebab Sasuke kan dokter yang pintar dan jenius di Konoha.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Beli dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu rahasiaku!" seru Naruto. "Jadi begini ide nya nanti saat kita ekhem….melakukan 'itu' kau simpan sel telur ini di ujung 'itu' ku dan jika aku sudah mencapai klimaks aku akan mengeluarkan sel telur itu ke dalam tubuh mu jadi kita bisa memiliki anak deh!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Dasar gila!" seru Sasuke.

"Ayolah Teme pleaseeeeee!" pinta Naruto dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Iya iya itu bisa di mengerti tapi bagaimana aku bisa memberinya makan seperti wanita lain nya maksud ku seperti air su…su?" Tanya Sasuke dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hm….kita kasih saja susu botolan!" tegas Naruto.

"BAKA! Itu akan membuat pertumbuhannya menjadi lamban!" seru Sasuke.

"Hm….kalau begitu kita sewa saja wanita di Konoha untuk menyusui anak kita,bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau deh!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan!" kata Naruto dengan semangat dan mulai mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Eitttttttt…"

"Apalagi teme? Ayolah aku sudah tidak sabar!" ketus Naruto.

"Baka kau ini! Lakukan nya jangan di dapur di kamar saja!" seru Sasuke.

"Oh iya ayo kita ke kamar!" Naruto pun langsung menarik Sasuke ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke kasur.

Naruto pun langsung melahap bibir Sasuke dengan ganas nya. Mencium nya dengan romantic dan dengan sedikit dorongan dari nafsu nya untuk memperlakukan Sasuke dengan ganas.

"Engh….Na….Naru….."

Di sela-sela erangan Sasuke,Naruto pun memasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut Sasuke. Lidah Naruto bermain lincah di dalam rongga mulut Sasuke. Menari indah dalam permainan yang sedang dibuatnya. Sasuke yang telah kalah akhirnya pun membalas perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Lidahnya kini mulai menari gemulai bersama dengan lidah Naruto. Bermain lincah saling bertautan dan menyatu. Lidah mereka bersatu di dalam rongga mulut masing-masing. Saling merasakan air liur yang menggairahkan.

"Un….."

Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak. Sasuke yang sedang menjelajahi rongga mulut Sasuke pun mau tak mau harus berhenti. Puas dengan bibir dan melanjutkannya dengan leher jenjang milik Sasuke. Terlebih dulu, dia mencium semua aroma mint Sasuke yang harum. Lalu, menjilati leher Sasuke dan menghisapnya dengan penuh gairah. Tapi, seperti biasa, Naruto tetap mampu mengontrol emosinya. Dia sangat perlahan dan begitu lembut menjilat, menghisap, dan mencium leher Sasuke untuk membuat tanda kissmark di sana.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, seluruh bagian leher Sasuke yang putih pucat kini telah tertera tanda kissmark kecil-kecil di leher jenjangnya. Lenganya kini basah oleh air liur Naruto dan tanda kemerahan yang sama seperti di lehernya tertera cukup banyak di sana.

Kini Naruto membuka semua pertahanan Sasuke dan pertahanan miliknya sendiri untuk segera melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke.

Naruto pun menjilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke dan meraup nya dengan ganas.

"Na…Naru…"

Sasuke pun memeras rambut pirang Naruto dan mendorong kepala Naruto sampai-sampai secara sempurna Naruto meraup kejantanan Sasuke.

"Akh….Naru….."

Naruto pun menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Uft…..Naru….."

Naruto pun melepaskan raupannya dan menjilat telinga Sasuke.

"Ayo kita lakukan sekarang teme" ucap Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Naruto pun mulai memasukan satu jari ke dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Akh….."

Dua jari masuk dan jari ketiga pun masuk membuat gerakan zig-zag agar lubang Sasuke bisa membuat akses masuk yang enak bagi Naruto.

"Akh….Na…Naru….."

Aha….sepertinya Naruto telah menemukan titik nikmat itu. Naruto pun langsung menyodorkan sel telur itu pada Sasuke dan segera Sasuke mengambil nya dan memasukan nya di ujung kejantanan Naruto. Setelah sel telur itu sudah terpasang di ujung kejantanan Naruto,Naruto pun langsung memasukkan kejantananya.

"Agh….I..ita…."erang Sasuke karena Naruto memasukan nya dengan paksa.

Naruto pun mundur sedikit dan hanya menyisakan ujung kejantanan nya saja yang ada di dalam lubang Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto pun maju kembali.

"Na…Naru…."

Setelah itu Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dalam tempo yang cukup cepat.

"Uft…Naru Naru Naru…."

Mendengar desahan Sasuke,Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Tidak hanya itu Naruto juga berusaha mencari titik nikmat Sasuke.

"Ah..." Desah Sasuke saat Naruto bersama ujung kejantanan nya berhasil menyentuh titik tersebut.

Naruto terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya. Menariknya hingga ujung kepalanya saja yang tertanam di dalam kemudian menerobosnya kembali dengan kuat. Naruto pun merasa kalau Sasuke akan segera mencapai klimaks karena lubang Sasuke yang mulai menghimpit kejantanan Naruto dengan erat.

"Ah….Naru…" desah Sasuke saat Naruto mengeluarkan isinya beserta sel telur kedalam tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping tubuh Sasuke,memeluk Sasuke dan mencium kening Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke" kata Naruto dan mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang polos tanpa pertahanan.

"Hn"

"Un…Sasuke nanti kita kasih nama anak kita siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto dan mendapat sebuah pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!" seru Sasuke.

"Hahahaha"

"Ah….."

"Loh….kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku mual" jawab Sasuke sambil memegang mulutnya.

"Hahahaha itu tanda nya kau hamil Suke-Chan" dan mendapat sebuah tamparan dari Sasuke.

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian **_#kayanya tujuh kalau engga delapan deh =="

Di sebuah ruang makan terlihat pemuda pirang sedang membaca koran dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang sedang membuat sarapan.

"Ini Naruto makanan nya" Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman yang lembut. Kini Sasuke benar-benar sudah berubah seperti seorang wanita dewasa kini Sasuke berambut panjang seperti Kushina ibu nya Naruto dan sikap nya pun berubah derastis dari yang pertamanya arogan menjadi lembut.

"Hay ayah" Sapa seseorang pada Naruto.

"Hay sayang" sapa Naruto kembali dengan cengiran lebar nya.

"Hay ibu atau ayah hehehehe" sapa orang itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hah….kau ini Nasuke bisa-bisa saja!" seru Sasuke dengan senyum nya yang lembut. Ya orang yang tadi menyapa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah anak mereka yang di beri nama Uzumaki Nasuke. Nasuke adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang seperti Itachi kakanya Sasuke berwarna kuning tua,memiliki mata Onyx seperti Sasuke dan kulit yang putih sama juga seperti Sasuke tapi sikap nya yang bodoh,periang itulah yang mirip sekali seperti Naruto.

Nasuke pun mengambil sarapannya yaitu sebuah roti yang di beri selai coklat dan segera membuka jendela.

"Eh….Nasuke kau mau kemana? Habis kan makanan mu disini!" suruh Sasuke. Ya walaupun Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi lembut tapi dia tetap saja pemarah seperti dulu.

"Maaf ya bu aku tidak bisa aku harus segera latihan agar aku bisa seperti ayah Naruto dan aku akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya!" seru Nasuke dan langsung meloncat keluar dari jendela.

"Huft….dasar" Sasuke pun mengembungkan kedua pipinya melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Hahahaha"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang marah.

"Tidak…aku hanya lucu saat Nasuke memanggil mu dengan sebutan ibu" jelas Naruto dan berdiri menuju Sasuke. "Kau tetap manis saja seperti dulu Suke-Chan" kata Naruto dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Dan kau juga masih bodoh seperti dulu" kata Sasuke dan segera pergi menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring.

"Hah…kau ini" kata Naruto sambil mengela nafas yang panjang. 'Semoga Nasuke bisa jadi hokage seperti ku' batin Naruto meminta.

~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~

Wah wah wah kayanya mustahil banget ya hahahaha maklumin deh saya kan mantan RSJ *PLAK* hehehehe silahkan review tp ingat saya ga mau nerima flame apa pun oke!

THX for reading *bow* ^^


End file.
